Pitching it Perfectly(ish)
by AGR1010
Summary: Collection of Pitch Perfect one shots
1. Juice Pouch Love

***the first of my collection of Pitch Perfect one shots.**

* * *

They had been dating for 11 months when she told him she loved him.

And all she could think was _holy shit._

He had been walking her backroom the room she shared with Fat Amy, holding her hand, and humming quietly when it just slipped out.

"I love you"

His eyes had widened comically; she thought he had been on the verge of saying the same thing to her for months now: when they skyped over the winter break; whenever he left her anywhere...ok he had totally been ready to say it.

But he hadn't. Because if there was one thing Jesse knew, it was that Beca Mitchell was afraid of all things serious. So even though it had been on the tip of his tongue, he hadn't told her those three little words for fear of scaring her off.

But she said them first, completely on accident.

_"I love you."_

And she couldn't take them back (not that she wanted to) but she wasn't ready to face what she had just said.

So Beca did what she did best and shut him out. She turned to her room, closed the door on him and threw herself on her bed, and questioned when she had gotten so attached.

* * *

She didn't talk to him for two weeks after her little "confession" and it was the worst two weeks of her life. She found herself occupied with the Bella's rehearsals for ICCAs-expectedly-and throwing herself into school-for the first time since the fifth grade-now that she didn't have Jesse to worry about.

And despite her preoccupation and the fact that this was the busiest she had been in the last two years, she never felt more alone.

* * *

It was Stacie, of all people, who convinced her to end the madness and talk to him. The queen of sex and one-night-stands slapped some sense into her and said, "get your head out of your ass and go tell lover-boy what you feel."

* * *

Which was how Beca found herself standing outside of his room at two in the morning, peace offering of a juice-pouch in hand, pounding on the door for him to come open the door.

He opened the door, wiping his eyes blearily.

"I love you," she said as she offered him the juice pouch.

And he took the pouch and pulled her in for a kiss that took her breath away.

"I love you too," was the response she got.

"You're such a weirdo," she told him as he went in for another kiss.

* * *

**Any suggestions? Ideas? Complaints that are going to drive you absolutely insane until you share them? Go for it.**


	2. I'm Here for One Reason

The first time she realizes that maybe college isn't going to be horrifically cruel and unusual punishment is her first day at the station.

And it has nothing to do with stacking CD's.

She sees this Jesse kid and can't help but think: "nerd."He's got the big brown eyes and the huge happy-go-lucky smile and the whole "the world is a wonderful place" feeling just oozing off of him. And it disgusts her. No one should be that cheerful. For crying out loud they're in a dusty room with a radio show five feet away and she's not allowed to go anywhere near it.

But just as she gets onto her soapbox to complain about how she wanted to play music, he regales her with a sarcastic comment: "Not me. I'm her for one reason only. I really love stacking CD's.

And it suprises her.

She doesn't smile; she's way to good at hiding her amusement, but she does give him a little bit of credit; at least he isn't totally serious and nice and crap.

Maybe this nerd can be funny.

Maybe this is just going to be the normal kind of cruel and unusual punishment.


	3. We Out

_Shorty get down, good lord_

Holy girl...how is this even possible.

Just when he thought he had her his box of understanding Beca Mitchell would find a way to both leave and blow any assumptions he could have made about her out of the water.

First she was an alternative girl. Then she was an alternative girl who wanted to produce music. Then she was an alternative girl who wanted to produce music and wielded sarcasm like no other. Then she was all of that and an apparent movie-hater who spoke German. And now she knows how to whip out Blackstreet as easily as reciting the Pledge of Allegiance.

And to top it all off she was waving the fact that the Bella's should win the riff-offs in his face. Hell, he thought the Bella's should win the riff-offs. Her voice alone should win the Bella's the riff-offs.

Not to mention the fact that she was taunting him when five seconds ago he thought she could care less.

_No diggity._

No girl should have that kind of power over him. He didn't want to lose but he also didn't want to cut her off. So instead of trying to take the song over from her, he let her keep singing.

_We out. I mean you're welcome._

Thank you Beca Mitchell.

* * *

**Since I'm new to the whole writing thing, and suggestions/story ideas would be awesome!**


	4. Addicted

She had to be some kind of illegal substance.

Sure he had crushes in highschool. Despite what Beca might think, he isn't a total nerd. But none of them were like this. All those girl were pretty, but eventually got over them. Not this girl. He physically could not bring himself to stay away from her.

She's rough around the edges and quite honestly she can be downright mean. Shehadn't a temper that flares up almost as frequently as Bumper acting like an ass. She pushes people away like there's no tomorrow. She makes him feel horrible whenever he's done something to piss her off. He sometimes thinks that this girl might actually be bad for his health (and definitely his school work.)

But he can't help it.

Because to Jesse, Beca is the one thing he doesn't think he could go without. For every flash of anger she will show a hint of a softer side. Each time she pushes him away she will give him what he calls "the look," which he interprets to mean she wants him to stay. And every time he tries to annoy her (because she's just so damn cute when frustrated) she always has a come back ready to go.

She keeps him on his toes.

Basically Beca is his equivilant to crack.

And with this realization he couldn't help but laugh out loud,imagining what her reaction would be if he told her that she's his own personal stash of cocaine.


End file.
